Autumn
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Mereka menikah dalam kelabu musim gugur dan bercerai pada kehangatan musim panas. Seperti musim yang berganti tanpa lelah, kehidupan manusia pun terus bergulir –GaaHina, AU /Twoshot/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Not mine. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

–GaaHina, AU

_Untuk _rucchan hayao_, saudariku yang merindukan fanfiksi bernafas _angst

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka menikah dalam kelabu musim gugur dan bercerai pada kehangatan musim panas.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengenai pernikahannya, ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyunggingkan satu seringai pendek; tidak penting dan tidak akan pernah menjadi penting. Kawan-kawannya lalu membalas dengan tawa bariton. Suara kaum pria yang memang tidak menghargai pernikahan. Setelahnya, bila ada yang bertanya mengenai perceraiannya, ia memberi respon yang sama. Kawan-kawannya akan menjabat tangannya sambil berkomentar mengenai betapa beruntungnya Gaara yang tak lagi harus mendengar suara perempuan menyebalkan setiap hari, dapat bersenang-senang dengan lebih banyak wanita, dan tak seperti mereka yang terus mengutuki hari pernikahan. Lalu, mereka akan kembali tertawa, melanjutkan menyesap alkohol dalam-dalam dengan kepuasaan.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan pernikahan dan perceraiannya. Semua berlalu begitu saja. Datar tanpa kesan sama sekali. Ia tidak mencintai istrinya, meski ia juga tak membenci. Bila seseorang membenci, paling tidak mereka perduli. Gaara sama sekali tak memusingkan ikrar yang telah ia ucapkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeja nama istrinya dengan benar sampai enam bulan pernikahan mereka. Ia pikir namanya Hinada. Di kemudian hari, saat harus mengurus persuratan yang melibatkan buku nikah, baru ia tahu nama istrinya adalah 'Hinata'.

Mereka menikah untuk merger bisnis. Bagaimana mungkin orang berpikir ia akan memiliki kesan apapun untuk pernikahan se-klise itu?

Bahkan keseharian mereka pun klise. Dia bangun pagi, istrinya telah menyiapkan pakaian dan sarapan yang ia tolak untuk disantap, dia pergi ke kantor, menerima pesan 'Aku harap harimu berjalan baik' yang tak ia balas –karena pesan itu tak penting. Lalu ia pulang dengan otot-otot yang kaku. Istrinya telah menunggu di depan pintu, tersenyum sambil mengatakan ia telah memasak makan malam. Gaara bilang ia telah makan di luar, pergi mandi, lalu langsung tidur. Setiap hari seperti itu, berputar tak kenal henti, mengulang rutinitas sama tak habis-habisnya.

Ia menikahi orang yang membosankan.

Hinata bilang ia hanya ingin rumah sederhana tanpa _maid_. Ia bahagia dapat menyenangkan suaminya dan yakin mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri. Gaara menyanggupi; kalau memang si tuan putri mau tangan halusnya hancur karena _detergent,_ itu urusannya. Dan ia benar. Tak lama, tangan Hinata nyaris selalu dibungkus plester dengan bercak-bercak merah obat antiseptik.

Ia menikahi orang yang membosankan dan bodoh.

Tiga tahun pernikahan, Hinata mulai sering membawa pulang anak-anak berusia empat sampai sepuluh tahun ke rumah. Siapa anak-anak itu, Gaara tak pernah cukup perduli untuk bertanya. Ia benci bahwa lambat laun ia menyadari Hinata menginginkan anak, maka tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung melarang istrinya membawa pulang makhluk apapun di bawah usia delapan belas. Hinata terlihat kecewa, tapi semenjak teriakan kasar Gaara, rumah mereka bebas dari anak-anak yang berlarian.

Di tahun ke-lima pernikahan, pada hari Minggu yang cerah, Gaara sedang membaca koran sementara Hinata menyantap sendiri masakannya yang lagi-lagi ditolak sang suami. Dia mencuci piring sendiri, bersenandung sendiri, berbicara sendiri, karena kalimat-kalimatnya tak pernah mendapat tanggapan dari orang yang ia ajak bicara. Hinata mengeluarkan pudding karamel dari dalam kulkas, menawarkan pada Gaara dan ditolak lagi, ia duduk sendiri lagi, berbicara sendiri lagi, semua dilakukan selama lima tahun tanpa lelah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Gaara juga tak ingat apa yang Hinata bicarakan sebelumnya, istrinya mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuatnya sedikit menurunkan bacaan paginya.

"Gaara-kun, aku ingin bercerai."

Yang lucu, nada suaranya tidak datar atau berbumbu kebencian. Suaranya tenang dan manis, sama seperti semua nada baiknya selama lima tahun. Bahkan senyumnya pun masih ada.

Lalu Gaara tertawa.

Kau tahu apa lagi yang lucu? _Hinata meminta cerai_, itu lucu. Gaara tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa istri mungilnya yang submisif dan bersedia melakukan hal paling konyol sekali pun untuk menyenangkan suami, pada akhirnya 'mampu' meminta cerai. Ia pikir Hinata akan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai Sabaku Hinata, meski tidak bahagia dan terasa sakit. Kenyataannya berbeda. Mungkin ia terlalu meremehkan Hinata.

Karena ia memang tidak mencinta, Gaara tanpa beban menjawab dengan sindiran "Aku sudah lama menunggu."

Itu kesalahannya yang terbesar.

Enam bulan kemudian, mereka resmi bercerai. Ia pikir-pikir lagi sekarang, mungkin musim-musim itu (menikah di musim gugur dan bercerai di musim panas) menggambarkan suasana hati Hinata; merunduk pilu pada pernikahan mereka, lalu memeluk bahagia ketika jari manisnya tak lagi harus dicekik logam dingin. Sungguh, secuek apapun dirinya, dia masih punya cukup sisi manusia untuk sadar bahwa di balik senyumnya, Hinata tak bahagia selama pernikahan mereka.

Semenjak hakim mengetuk palu, mereka tak lagi bertemu. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan mereka tak pernah berpapasan satu kali pun. Hinata seperti menghilang ditelan bumi sementara Gaara kembali pada rutinitas bujangannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Seiring waktu, memori pernikahannya terkikis hingga ia lupa sama sekali bahwa ia bahkan pernah menikah. Seperti apa wajah Hinata pun, ia tak lagi tahu.

Bila belum ada yang memberi tahumu, biar ia katakan suatu hal. _Dunia itu kejam_. Suka atau tidak, begitu kenyataannya.

Ia kembali bertemu Hinata di musim gugur.

Saat itu, ia menghabiskan sorenya dengan menikmati semilir angin di taman luas di tengah kota. Laptopnya menyala, kopi di gelas kertas mengepul di sebelahnya. Tatapannya berkali-kali berpindah pada layar dan jurnal ekonomi dengan deretan angka-angka tak bersahabat dalam putus asa. Dia memijit keningnya, kemudian menerima kenyataan bahwa berapa kali ia tatap pun, deretan angka di jurnal terkutuk itu tak akan berubah.

Ia memindahkan angka-angka pada _Excel_ yang menunggu dengan rumus-rumusnya. Dia tahu bahwa hasil dari rumus-rumus _Excel_ tak mungkin gemerlap, tapi benar-benar melihat angka-angka minus bertebaran cukup untuk membuatnya meraih kopinya. Ia butuh kafein.

Dan kafein itu datang dengan cepat, membawa hitam di kemeja birunya yang baru saja keluar _laundry_.

Gaara menggeram. Ia berdiri, menjulang seperti menara suram pada anak lelaki berambut gelap yang tampak ketakutan. Ini memang taman, tapi anak-anak tak seharusnya berlari ke sana ke mari menabrak apa pun yang bisa ditabrak apa lagi tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Ini mengapa ia tak menginginkan anak. Makhluk kecil tak berdaya, tak berguna, yang hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya.

"A-aku m-m-minta maaf, Paman." Si anak mencicit, kakinya bergetar hebat.

Gaara mendengus. Pendapatnya, ada waktu di mana seorang anak pantas untuk dipukul. Persetan perlindungan anak. Beruntung yang terkena hanya kemejanya, bagaimana kalau tadi jurnal dan laptonya juga ikut basah?

"Kau datang dengan siapa?"

"D-dengan I-ibuku."

"Oh." dia harus segera ke toilet terdekat untuk membersihkan kemejanya, tapi ia juga ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang tua bodoh yang melepas anjing kecilnya dengan bebas "Aku ingin bertemu Ibumu."

Wajah si anak memucat "E-eh. T-ta-tapi Ibuku sudah pulang d-duluan tadi."

_Bajingan kecil yang bisa berbohong rupanya_ "Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahmu."

"R-rumahku jauh."

"Aku membawa mobil."

Tangannya bergetar, sudut-sudut matanya mulai basah. Perlahan namun pasti, air matanya berderai tanpa henti "H-hukum aku saja, Paman. J-ja-jangan hukum Ibuku."

Gaara berdiri tak bergerak, memasang ekspresi minim tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan tangis si anak yang mulai terdengar seperti penderita asma. Beberapa orang mulai menoleh, yang ia balas dengan anggukan kaku. Mereka merespon dengan 'oh' seolah mengerti bahwa mungkin orang dewasa berambut merah itu adalah ayah dari si anak sehingga tak perlu terlalu dipusingkan.

Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa wujud si Ibu yang mampu membuat sosok lemah yang telah bergetar hebat dengan ketakutan pun masih mau untuk melindunginya. Mungkin tipe Ibu kasar dan pembentak.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara feminin yang memanggil-manggil. Wajah berlinang air mata seketika berubah gembira. Tak lama, berubah lagi menjadi keragu-raguan, tak yakin apakah harus senang atau khawatir, sambil membisikkan 'Ibu' berulang-ulang. Pada akhirnya, dengan tarikan lendir yang keras, ia berlari ke arah barat, menyosong siluet wanita yang sementara berlari-lari kecil.

Gaara menyeringai. _Oh. Jadi ini Ibunya._

Ia menenteng laptop dan jurnal di tangan kanan, kaki membawa mendekat pada Ibu yang kini menggendong anaknya. Wanita ini tidak pantas memiliki anak. Ia bahkan tak mengawasi anaknya dengan benar. Seharusnya ada semacam tes yang digelar pemerintah untuk mengecek apakah orang-orang tertentu memang layak menimang keturunan atau harus disterilkan secara permanen.

Semakin mendekat, makin jelas sosok si wanita, semakin lambat langkah kaki Gaara. Ia diterpa perasaan-perasaan yang tidak ia suka. Memorinya digali paksa. Setengah perjalanan, langkahnya sempurna terhenti. Dia ingat sepenuhnya.

Mengapa dia harus bimbang menghadapi wanita yang ia sebut membosankan dan bodoh?

Ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, lebih tegas. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan semua begitu saja, karena itu berarti ia dikuasai perasaannya. Mereka memang pernah menikah, tapi pernikahan datar yang bahkan penggosip kakap sekali pun tak akan mau membicarakannya. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak benar-benar mengenal Hinata. Ia tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya, tidak tahu apa warna favoritnya, tidak mengingat tanggal ulang tahunnnya –tanggal pernikahan mereka pun ia lupa (meski secara ironis ia tiba-tiba mengingat tanggal perceraian mereka).

Dia menegakkan punggungnya, tak yakin harus memasang tampang yang bagaimana. Wanita ini seperti orang asing, meski sebenarnya dan seharusnya mereka tidak merasa asing satu sama lain.

"Hinata." Katanya, memutuskan untuk memakai ekspresinya yang biasa.

Wanita itu tak berubah meski tahun-tahun berlalu. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya yang mulai tenang. Matanya bercahaya, bibirnya masih berhias senyuman tenang. Ia tidak terlihat kaget, bahagia, atau benci. Di tengah-tengahnya, seolah mereka hidup bertetangga dan secara kebetulan bertemu di taman kota.

"Gaara-kun." Nada suaranya lembut, manis dengan taburan keramahan melimpah.

Gaara nyaris tertawa, miris. Kau tahu apa lagi yang lucu? Nada suaranya ketika meminta ia makan, berbicara dengannya di tempat tidur, meminta cerai, lalu bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun, semuanya sama.

Seharusnya ia memulai ceramah pendek nan kasar tentang betapa bodohnya Hinata sebagai seorang Ibu, tapi otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerja. _Draft_ pidatonya hilang entah ke mana, meninggalkan dirinya yang bingung mengapa ia tidak segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mantan istrinya yang jelas-jelas telah bahagia dengan keluarga baru.

"Dia anakmu." Katanya, tak penting. Untuk apa ia susah-susah memulai percakapan?

Hinata mengangguk, alisnya turun dengan permintaan maaf "Kemejamu, apa anakku yang melakukannya?" Gaara diam, Hinata melanjutkan, tak kikuk sedikitpun karena telah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh pria di depannya "Aku minta maaf. Akan kubelikan yang baru."

Semilir angin kian menusuk. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, mengharap sedikit pengampunan untuk kemejanya yang basah "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Jadi setelah lima tahun pernikahan tanpa percakapan sama sekali, kini mereka berdua berbicara seperti dua orang 'rekan kerja'; ramah, namun penuh formalitas. Orang macam apa yang beramah-tamah dengan _ex-spouse_-nya? Ada peraturan tak tertulis bawa jika kau bercerai, maka semuanya selesai. Kau bukan pasangan suami-istri lagi, bukan juga sahabat. Dia sungguh harus memasukkan mereka pada _Guiness Book of Records_ untuk kategori pasangan pertama yang tak mencoba membunuh satu sama lain setelah perceraian.

Hinata menurunkan putranya dari gendongan. Ia menepuk puncak kepala anaknya, memberi semangat "Ayo, minta maaf." Dia bilang, mencoba memberi semangat pada anak lelaki yang nampak lebih nyaman di dekat kaki Ibunya "Kyo-chan mau minta maaf kan?"

Daun-daun kuning berguguran, mengiringi permintaan maaf anak lelaki yang bersuara serak. Gaara mengangguk kaku, memindahkan lagi fokusnya pada Hinata dan langsung mengakui bahwa ia mirip sekali dengan anaknya. Rambut gelap, mata pucat, dan kulit putih.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak percaya pada Kankurou yang bilang ada wanita yang semakin cantik dengan bertambahnya usia. Baginya simpel saja. Makin tua, makin jelek pula seorang wanita. Tidak ada pria waras yang mau menghabiskan malam dengan perempuan beruban. Tetapi, menjadi saksi keberadaan Hinata, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat pernyataannya. Hinata semakin cantik. Ada sedikit keriput di sudut-sudut matanya yang entah bagaimana memberi kesan anggun di tiap tarikan bibirnya. Ini gila.

Detik-detik terus berputar, mengubah siang ke sore bertabur oranye. Musim gugur semakin angkuh dengan dinginnya. Ia sudah lupa naskah ceramah marah-marahnya, maka paling tidak, dengan penampilan kemeja coklat dan dinginnya musim gugur, dapat memberi pemahaman pada otaknya untuk segera pulang. Yang ada ia justru terus berdiri seperti patung. Mananti apa, ia pun tak tahu.

"Aku akan belikan kemeja yang baru. Di dekat sini ada cabang butik yang cukup terkenal. Jangan khawatir, aku berlangganan di sana, jadi aku bisa mendapat diskon." Hinata berbisik penuh konspirasi. Ia mengeluarkan kartu _member_ dari dalam dompetnya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan.

Gaara tak menjawab, ia hanya terus memandang datar pada Hinata yang kini kembali menggendong anak lelakinya. Wanita itu tersenyum, paham. Ia melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Gaara tetap diam "Ohh… Tapi kau tidak marah kan? Kalau memang tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku rasa kau harus pulang sekarang. Noda kopi mungkin susah hilang. Lagi pula semakin dingin. Kau pasti kedinginan dengan kemeja basah."

Hinata berbicara sendiri, mempertahankan kesopanannya sampai setengah jam kemudian. Begitu lonceng berdentang enam kali, ia pamit. Ia menurunkan anaknya lagi, berdua membungkuk, mengucap salam perpisahan hangat, lalu melambai dan berjalan menjauh bergandengan tangan dengan putranya yang mulai bisa tertawa.

Gaara tetap tak bergerak, menatap punggung berbalut mantel coklat lekat-lekat. Dia ingin berbicara panjang lebar, namun lidahnya kelu. Lama ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang melakukan hal baik padanya tanpa memikirkan keuntungan apa yang mereka dapat. Lelaki atau perempuan di kehidupannya semua sama. Rekan kerjanya yang pria menginginkan uangnya. Wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya juga menginginkan uang. Lama. Terlalu lama ia tak mencicipi kebaikan hati yang tulus.

Di situ ia sadar.

Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang telah ia ceraikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

Salam,

Ava : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi tak jauh setelah pertemuan pertama.

Ketika itu ia sedang mengamati lukisan indah seorang dewi air yang entah bagaimana mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Ia melipat kedua lengannya, terus menatap lukisan setinggi hampir dua meter dengan kerjapan yang minim. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan gelas-gelas _wine_ di tangan, bergilir dari satu lukisan ke lukisan lain tanpa lelah. Sesekali, ia mendengar decak kagum untuk si pelukis yang terkenal jenius di antara para pecinta karya seni.

Galeri ini baru dibuka tadi pagi. Pembukaannya diberitakan besar-besaran. Gedung bergaya Eropa klasik dipakai untuk menampung ratusan karya si pelukis terkenal. Gaara yang juga diundang ke pembukaannya telah jauh-jauh hari mengosongkan jadwal agar dapat menghadiri pembukaan galeri pelukis yang berkali-kali menerima penghargaan tertinggi. Sayangnya, ia harus kembali mendiskusikan bisnis macetnya bersama Temari. Kegagalannya untuk menghadiri pembukaan sedikit terobati dengan hamparan lukisan yang tidak mengecewakan.

Ia mundur selangkah, mencari sudut terbaik untuk menampung semua gambar megah dewi yang terpampang di depannya. _Hinata_. Apa yang mengingatkannya pada Hinata? Mungkin karena ia baru bertemu dengan mantan istrinya seminggu lalu. Mungkin karena ia selalu memimpikannya akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin karena aura tenang si dewi air?

Seorang _butler_ dengan seragam hitam-putih menawarkan _wine_. Ia mengambil segelas, sepintas menanyakan lukisan dewi air pada pelayan yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Ia tidak berharap banyak, namun pelayan dengan _bow-tie_ ternyata cukup paham mengenai lukisan si pemilik galeri. Ia menyesap _wine_-nya mendengar penuturan bersemangat dengan mata yang terus tertancap pada si dewi air.

Setelahnya, ia meminta gelas _wine_ lain.

Ia butuh banyak _wine_, karena akhirnya ia tahu mengapa sang dewi air mengingatkannya pada Hinata.

Memang Hinata-lah yang ditorehkan dengan penuh damba oleh sang pelukis.

Kehidupan seperti mengejeknya. Ia masih berdiri dengan tubuh kaku, menatap lukisan Hinata dengan gelas wine ke-tiga di tangannya. Mulai terjadi hiruk-pikuk yang tak ia indahkan. Ia mendekatkan gelas ke bibir, mencicipi semua pahit satu minggunya dalam seteguk, dan ketika itulah Hinata muncul. Menggandeng anaknya yang berambut klimis. Digandeng suaminya yang terus tersenyum.

Ia sedikit merasa tertohok melihat si pelukis yang terkenal 'palsu' dan sering melempar komentar menusuk justru nampak seperti seorang penyayang dengan kelembutan hati melimpah saat berada di sisi istrinya. Berbalik 180 derajat dibanding dirinya yang justru dingin pada wanita yang dulu pernah berbagi hidup dengannya dan malah bersikap 'manis' pada perempuan-perempuan tanpa ikatan yang ia ajak ke ranjang setelah menghabiskan malam di bar.

Ia tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi saat mengetahui Hinata menikah dengan si pelukis 'palsu', ia sedikit berharap pernikahan Hinata sengsara dan hanya membawa nelangsa. Dengan demikian, Hinata bisa mengingat pernikahan mereka yang dulu datar sebagai sesuatu yang lebih baik. Dia memang bukan suami idaman. Ia tidak memperlakukan istrinya dengan layak. Ia juga mengkhianatinya berkali-kali. Tapi paling tidak, ia tidak pernah benar-benar berlaku kasar. Ia ingin Hinata mengingat itu, lalu membandingkan dengan pernikahannya sekarang yang jauh lebih menderita.

Tapi kenyataannya, Hinata bahagia. Bisa jadi dia malah sudah tidak mengingat pernikahan pertamanya lagi. Bahagia menjadi Igarashi Hinata, istri dari Igarashi Sai yang selalu mencintainya, dan Ibu dari Igarashi Kyo yang tak henti menyediakan tawa di keluarga kecil mereka.

Hinata mungkin lupa, tapi Gaara akan selalu mengingatnya.

Sekarang Hinata memang tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi ada satu titik di kehidupannya di mana Hinata mau melakukan apa saja untuknya. Paling tidak Hinata pernah mencintainya. Itu cukup. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya mengejar-ngejar perempuan, apa lagi seseorang yang telah bersuami dengan usia di atas tiga puluh. Tapi dirinya ada di sini, mendesahkan nafas untuk tipe yang dulu bahkan tak akan diliriknya. Jatuh dalam sebuah perasaan bodoh hanya dalam waktu satu minggu.

Kehidupannya benar-benar merubah menjadi parody semenjak Hinata mengucap kata cerai. Parody psiko, tapi tetap saja _lucu_.

Lalu ia melihat itu dan seluruh hidupnya benar-benar seperti bahan tertawaan.

Hinata 'menggurui' suaminya yang terlalu banyak minum _wine_.

Dulu Hinata bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'tidak' untuknya. Apa saja Hinata lakukan. Hal-hal paling baik dan paling konyol rela ia lewati. Nada suaranya selalu lembut di situasi apapun. Stabil, terkendali, tak berubah sedikit pun. Jika ia pulang malam, Hinata menyediakan air hangat untuknya. Bila ia datang dengan keadaan mabuk, Hinata yang melepaskan pakaiannya. Kini, ia paham alasan mengapa Hinata bersikap demikian. Keberadaannya tak berefek sedikit pun untuk mengacaukan spektrum emosi wanita yang ia pikir tergila-gila padanya.

Mencintai membuat orang bersikap tak semestinya. Sai yang palsu berubah tulus bersama wanita yang ia cintai, Gaara yang tak perduli menjadi lelaki gila di dekat wanita yang ia puja, Hinata mengambil peran istri-mudah-panik berdampingan suami yang ia sayangi.

Seperti sadar yang memukul bahwa ia mencintai perempuan bermata rembulan, sadar juga kembali memukulnya. Kali ini lebih sakit.

Ia sadar sekarang. Hinata tak pernah mencintainya.

Tak pernah sedetik pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka punya dua anak.

Anak pertama mereka lahir di musim dingin. Ia berada di kantornya ketika telepon berdering, mengabarkan istrinya telah berada di rumah sakit. Dadanya membuncah dengan berbagai perasaan. Ia bahagia dengan kedatangan anggota baru keluarga mereka, namun pada saat bersamaan perih membayangkan Hinata yang harus berjuang menahan sakit tak terkira. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta tanpa henti. Rembulan itu sedikit meredup. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Gaara mengelus pelan pelipis Hinata dengan Ibu jari, berdo'a mengharap Tuhan berbaik membalikkan rasa sakit untuknya saja.

Suara tangis bayi disusul dengan desahan nafas panjang Hinata yang meski lelah, bercahaya dengan bahagia. Gaara menumpukan kepala di atas jemari mereka yang bertaut. Mengucap terima kasih tanpa henti.

Mereka memberi nama Yuki, bayi mungil yang meski terlahir prematur, tumbuh menjadi anak gadis bertabur gembira.

Anak kedua mereka lahir di musim panas. Gaara menghabiskan waktu marah-marah pada siapa saja yang mengangkat teleponnya. Ia berada jauh di Paris, menghadiri konferensi tak berguna sementara Hinata berjuang melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Ia menekan nomor yang sama berulang kali, memaki-maki mendengar nada tunggu begitu lama.

Kankurou membalas dengan seribu satu keluhan, mengatakan ia tak diizinkan masuk ke ruang bersalin. Gaara mendecak. Ia tak menyuruh Kankurou masuk. Ia hanya ingin _teleponnya_ masuk supaya ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata. Mengapa juga dia membolehkan Kankurou melihat persalinan istrinya? Tak akan pernah.

Ia baru bisa mengendurkan otot-ototnya mendengar suara Temari yang serak, mengatakan Hinata baru saja melahirkan bayi laki-laki.

Anak kedua mereka bernama Touta.

Mereka masih tinggal di rumah yang sama meski tahun-tahun berlalu dan bisnisnya me-raja. Ia pergi kerja dengan semangat membawa pulang uang untuk keluarganya, pulang lebih semangat karena dapat berkumpul bersama tiga orang paling berharga. Di meja makan mereka tertawa, menyantap masakan Nyonya Sabaku yang kreatif mengganti-ganti menu makanan.

Tadi pagi Hinata membuatkan tiga menu sekaligus. Tiga Sabaku sama-sama keras kepala. Yang satu ingin omelette, yang satu ingin makan sandwinch, yang satunya lagi merengek ingin dibuatkan spageti pagi-pagi. Belum jam tujuh rumah mereka sudah diramaikan dengan suara-suara berebut makanan. Di siang hari mereka sepakat ingin makan kari saja. Hinata menggeleng mendengar 'saja'. Meski hanya satu menu, itu menu yang repot untuk dibuat. Tiga pasang mata sepakat mengemis. Nyonya Sabaku luluh. Di malam hari mereka duduk di depan TV, menyantap nasi hangat dengan lauk apapun yang bisa diolah Hinata dari bahan makanan yang tersisa.

Hinata memang hanya bertugas memasak. Tugas rumah tangga yang lain digilir Gaara dan kedua anaknya yang bersedia melakukan apa saja asalkan bisa mencicipi masakan sang 'penguasa rumah'.

Itu yang akan terjadi jika seandainya dulu ia sedikit saja mencoba berpartisipasi dalam pernikahannya.

Karena sampai sekarang pun ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa masakan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah setahun ia kembali tinggal di rumah yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Hinata. Sudah setahun pula ia tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang dulu selalu mengucapkan selamat datang untuknya. Ini pasti karma. Ia sudah menerima bahwa sepertinya ia memang bukan favorit sang kehidupan. Separuh hidupnya menyenangkan, separuh hidupnya… entahlah. Ada satu sisi yang ingin melupakan Hinata. Itu pilihan paling logis. Ia lupa pada Hinata, lupa pada perasaannya, hidupnya pun bisa kembali normal tanpa malam-malam yang ia isi dengan memutar memori lama. Tapi ada satu sisi, yang mungkin masokis, yang tak ingin melupakan Hinata. Biarlah perih. Tak masalah ia nampak seperti cangkang kosong. Itu harga yang harus ia bayar untuk terus mencinta. Sungguh, tak apa.

Bukannya melupakan Hinata, ia justru lupa hari di mana ia tak mencintai Hinata.

Bila mengingat pernikahannya, ia tak bisa lagi mengingat dirinya sebagai seorang suami datar yang tak perduli pada istri. Mungkin otaknya ikut korslet, tapi yang ia ingat, dia mulai mencintai Hinata kala itu. Ah. Sudahlah. Bahkan otaknya ingin membuat pembelaan untuk perilaku masa lalu.

Di tahun ke-lima, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia ingin melihat Hinata duduk di sofa itu, merajut, dan mungkin dirinya yang akan menuangkan segelas teh. Dia ingin. Ingin sekali. Dia menyia-nyiakan pernikahannya selama lima tahun, tapi ia juga sudah menghukum dirinya lima tahun. Adil kan? Dia hanya ingin Hinata berada di rumah ini, meski hanya semenit, melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukannya ketika mereka menikah. Ia tak meminta banyak.

Maka dengan kecamuh di dada, ia menekan paduan nomor yang sudah ia hafal. Tak pernah ia mengirim pesan atau menelepon sebelumnya, tapi ia selalu membayangkannya. Ia mengetik pesan yang tak pernah ia kirim, membayangkan percakapan yang tak pernah terjadi, semua ia lakukan dengan menatap deretan angka-angka sama.

Dia menunggu. Terus menunggu sampai…

"_Halo?_"

Ya, Tuhan.

"_Halo? Ada orang di sana?"_

Dia menelan ludah. Posisi duduk sudah tak nyaman lagi baginya, jadi ia memilih berdiri, menghadap jendela besar di ruang tamu.

"Ini aku."

"_Aku?_"

"Aku…"

"_Gaara-kun?_"

Hinata masih ingat suaranya. Boleh ia sedikit saja berharap?

"Bisa kau ke sini?"

"_Ke sini?"_

"Ke rumah kita," dia tercekat "Maksudku, rumah yang dulu pernah kita tempati."

Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung merasa bodoh. Mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi selama bertahun-tahun dan ia menelepon begitu saja, memberi perintah. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia merindukan Hinata jadi Hinata-lah yang harus ke sini? Hinata yang bersusah payah menyusuri jalan, memutari setengah kota, sementara dia hanya duduk-duduk saja, begitu? Kalau Hinata terlambat datang dia mau apa? Marah-marah? Bertanya mengapa Hinata mengabaikan perintahnya, manusia paling agung dan paling penting sejagad raya?

Ternyata dia tidak berubah, Gaara terkekeh. Masih si egois yang sama, tak perduli apakah ia mencinta atau tidak. Lima tahun belum cukup baginya. Keparat.

"_Gaara-kun, aku rasa… aku tidak…"_

"Tidak usah," dia memotong, memandangi rimbunan hijau pohon-pohon di halaman "Aku akan menjemputmu. Kapan kau bisa ke sini?"

Ya, dia egois. Ya, dia bajingan. Lalu kau mau apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan karena ia masih si bajingan egois, karmanya masih berjalan.

Dengan ego meluap-luap dia menggandeng lengan Hinata. Bila ada orang dari masa lalu yang melihat ia dan Hinata, mungkin mereka akan berbisik "Tidak tahu malu", tapi dia hanya akan membalas dengan senyum yang lebih menunjukkan ego. Bisa menggandeng Hinata baginya adalah pencapaian terbesar. Hinata miliknya. Sekarang Hinata hanya miliknya.

Dia menuntun punggung mungil Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya, ia menikmati senyum yang Hinata berikan, merasakan desiran sampai ke sum-sum tulang belakang. Dia terpaku beberapa detik sebelum membalas dengan dengan setingai pendek, lalu menutup pintu dengan bangga yang tumpah ke mana-mana. Ini adegan bodoh, tapi biarlah ia hidup menjadi orang bodoh bila itu berarti Hinata akan terus berada di sisinya.

Dia seperti menyetir mobil yang menuju ke surga. Belum pernah menyetir membawa begitu kepuasan. Ia mengangguk, memberi respon baik untuk kalimat-kalimat Hinata. Wanita itu akhirnya mau ia ajak ke rumah setelah perbincangan lama. Meski hanya untuk waktu sekian jam, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Pertama, paling tidak ia diberikan kesempatan. Kedua, kesempatan sekecil apapun dapat mengarah ke hal-hal yang lebih besar –mungkin Hinata akhirnya sadar ia mencintainya. Tiga, baginya untuk sekian jam ini Hinata adalah istrinya, Sabaku Hinata, bukan seorang Igarashi.

Mungkin Hinata hanya menjadi dirinya yang baik dan selalu bersikap ramah. Mungkin ia hanya mencoba menjadi seorang teman, tapi Gaara yakin dia bisa merubah pemikiran Hinata suatu saat nanti.

"…lalu aku bilang 'memang sudah prosedurnya begitu'. Tetap saja dimarahi." Dahi Hinata berkerut, campuran sedih dan mencoba berpikir mencari kesalahannya "Mungkin aku salah, ya?"

Gaara menggeleng, memutar setirnya untuk belok ke arah kanan "Kalau memang prosedurnya begitu, kau tidak salah. Dia saja yang idiot."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Hinata berseri, senyumnya lebar "Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku lebih semangat sekarang."

Gaara menahan senyumnya sendiri. Lihat? Dia juga bisa membuat Hinata bahagia. Padahal dia baru berada di dekatnya tak lebih dari setengah jam. Kalau Tuhan memberinya kesempatan lebih banyak lagi, dia akan memberi lebih banyak kebahagiaan.

Hinata melanjutkan cerita. Gaara memberi respon seperlunya. Sampai di situ, dia seolah berada di kasta paling atas dunia. Tak ada ada lagi kekurangan. Semuanya sempurna. Hinata ada di sini. Hinata tertawa. Dia yang membuat Hinata tertawa.

Paling tidak sampai telepon Hinata berdering.

"Maaf, Gaara-kun. Aku harus ke gallery sekarang. _Hon_—" wajahnya memerah "M-maksudku, Sai-kun memanggilku."

Begitu saja.

Dia langsung terjatuh ke jurang paling dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mampukah waktu merubah segalanya?_

_Seberapa banyak yang dapat dirubah sang waktu?_

_Ah. Picisan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tua dan lelah.

Tahun-tahun mengikis merah di rambutnya, menyisakaan warna kelabu yang kusam. Paras rupawannya tergores keriput dan kesepian yang mematri garis-garis keras. Dia tua, sendiri, dan kesepian. Kedua kakaknya telah mendahuluinya. Mereka membangun keluarga, menciptakan kebahagiaan sampai di detik terakhir, sementara dirinya masih menjalani kehidupan sunyi yang sama bahkan di usia senja sekali pun. Tak ada anak-anak yang tidur menungguinya. Tak ada istri yang mengupas buah untuknya. Dia lelah.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, mendengar bunyik 'tik' dari selang infus. Ia pikir rasa cintanya pada Hinata hanya sesuatu yang sesaat. Akan hilang seiring berlarinya waktu. Kenyataannya rasa itu terus menumpuk, tak berkurang sedikit pun dengan pertambahan angka di usianya. Meski empat puluh tahun ia mengendalikan diri, tak bertatap muka dengan Hinata sekali pun, ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya.

Memang sakit, tapi tak mengapa. Ia bersyukur Sai membuka gallery di kota-nya sehingga ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Wanita yang pergi jauh itu akhirnya kembali. Dia telah menghukum dirinya lagi selama empat puluh tahun. Apa itu cukup sekarang?

Ia menoleh, menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku, memanggil lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi asistennya selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau punya pena dan kertas?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang membuka pintu adalah seorang remaja perempuan berambut kelam. Ia mengerjap melihat nama di surat, lalu menggeleng. Negatif. "Aku rasa salah alamat."

Lelaki berkemeja membalas dengan gelengan lain "Alamatnya memang di sini."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bernama Sabaku Hinata."

"Ohh. Tapi…"

"Kalau Igarashi Hinata memang ada. Nenekku."

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, menambah efek pucat di wajahnya yang jelas kurang tidur "Aku rasa memang maksudnya Igarashi Hinata." Dia bilang, meski sedikit tak yakin. Mungkin _boss_-nya berubah pikun di usia tua "Apa Igarashi Hinata ini 'bermata rembulan'?"

Sang pemilik rumah tersenyum, seketika berubah cerah "Ya. Mata paling indah di seluruh dunia."

"Berarti surat ini memang untuknya. Tolong sampaikan."

"Eh? Untuk nenekku?"

Anggukan.

"Aku rasa… bukan."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang Igarashi Hinata ada di sini?"

"_Pernah_ di sini." Dia mengoreksi, kilau matanya meredup "Nenekku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku suka omelette. Bisa tolong buatkan untukku?_

–_Gaara_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena tak semua hal berubah dengan waktu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salam,

Ava


End file.
